entervoidfandomcom-20200215-history
Arena
Arena is a Void City superheroine and social activist. She is one of the more powerful residents of Void City, ranking up with the likes of fighters like P2, Koba and Mr. Awesome. She is known for her sand powers, maternal nature and passionate (if temperamental) personality. 'Physiology' Arena is tall and slim, with toned muscles and defined abs. Her skin has a slightly yellow tint, and her hair and lips are colored teal. The "mask" over her eyes is not something that can be removed, as if it is a part of her body. If one were to shine a light through its slits, there would only be darkness. Arena's mask glows different colored lights through its slits depending on her mood. Colors that have been identified are: #Red: Anger, or while attacking. #Light blue: Fear, panic, shock. #Purple: Lust, desire. #Pink: Happiness. #Rainbow: Intoxication, by alcohol, drugs, etc. The lights will also drift through the air in waves, lighting up a room in different colors. #Yellow: When using Dreamlights. #Leaking black water: Sorrow, crying. Arena's standard white clothing is a part of her body, and she is able to change its appearance at will. Other outfits include a summer dress, one piece skirt, halter top, etc. She can also style her hair into any length. 'Powers' Arena is capable of controlling sand, and herself transforming into sand. She can create a seemingly endless supply of sand as well, able to spread into a sand storm that can cover the entire city. This ability makes it very difficult to physically hurt her, as she seems to only take such damage while in her humanoid form, and she will often preemptively soften to sand to avoid damage. Every grain of sand from her has her senses; she can see, hear, smell and touch even while as a cloud of sand. She has also been known to be able to completely teleport from one location to another through sand in the air. Because of her sand body, she is incapable of taking injury from broken bones, blood loss (Arena does not bleed, instead exterior damage appears as cracks across her flesh), internal organ damage or even decapitation. She is strong enough to toss a tank. Mentally, Arena has photographic memory, and can learn books and languages in single sittings. She has a high resistance to mind-altering powers, and is almost immune to Vektran psychic abilities. Arena's body releases an astral aura that gives good dreams to those who sleep nearby. In times of duress, Arena can summon an additional ability: Dreamlights, tendrils of yellow light that branch out of her chest. These tendrils provide extra limbs for gripping and defensive capabilities, but more importantly, causes drowsiness upon those they strike. Enough touches from the Dreamlights can render an opponent asleep. Magic and extreme heat are effective against Arena, and attacks from an Atavi can damage her very easily. Her abilities are also partically tied to her emotions; she is weakest when depressed. 'Personality' 'Pre-Awakening' Before her awakening, Arena was a berserker, randomly attacking anyone that came across her. She could not understand human speech so communication was futile. 'Post-Awakening' After awakening, Arena's mind returned to her and she could comprehend human speech, as well as understand the weight of her actions. Arena is good by nature, and she has a strong sense of justice. She can be kind and caring, even maternal to those who don't cross her or her ideals. She loves children and puts the lives of innocents over her own as a rule. She has low tolerance towards acts of crime or social injustice, and when she is on the warpath to right these wrongs there is little that can persuade her to stop. Arena has attachment issues, quickly falling into relationships haphazardly. To make the matter worse, Arena does not take rejection well either. This results in rocky relationships with romantic interests and some friends. 'History' 'Pre-Awakening' Arena's last memory before appearing in Void City is crying in a desert, then hearing someone walking up to her. Next, she finds herself in Void City, where she is almost immediately stabbed by a masked killer, triggering a berserker rage that wrecks the city block, knocking the dragon-man Kojiro unconscious after a skirmish. Arena would continue to attract VCPD attention with her path of destruction, and clash with several other Void City fighters, including the White Jackets '''leader P2. One night, Arena is confronted by '''Chiroptos the Blood Beast. During their battle, Chiroptos manages to make Arena bleed, inexplicably. Having never felt this sensation before, Arena panics, and passes out from the fear and shock. This is this event that leads her to become traumatophobic. She is rescued by the benign lich Kars. 'Post-Awakening' Upon awakening, Arena's berserker urges have disappeared, and she understands human speech. She comes to understand the weight of what she is responsible for. Kars gives Arena a chance to escape from The Orphanage's agents, Koba and Kuma, who are pursuing her for the Orphanage's research. Arena laments over the guilt of her actions, going into hiding. After a conversation with The Beast, she resolves to redeem herself by becoming a defender of the city. 'Forming of the Entourage D'Aréne' Arena quickly gets to work as a crimefighter and city defender, stopping crimes and helping the helpless. She befriends the dance dojo owner''' Yui Lee and rescues '''Sonny del Salvador from an attack by the cyborg Fatima. She accepts Sonny's request to train him to become a better fighter, and takes him in as her pupil. Arena starts taking classes to further expand her knowledge, and studies Buddhism to learn how to control her temper. One day, Arena's studies are halted by Chiroptos, who chases her across the city. She is rescued by the assassin Ghost Revolver, assigned to take down Chiroptos. Smitten, Arena throws herself at him and the two become romantically involved. The relationship is brief, and Arena goes through her stages of depression before getting back on her feet. It is at this point that she starts to find ways to reinvent her look. Her network continues to grow, as Ivan Reinhardt, Gossamer Swan, David Birch and Marie Fitzpatrick '''join the ranks of her entourage. She starts dating again, and becomes romantically tied to the superhero '''Drednaut. Together her and her allies continue to help the city, protecting the weak and taking down villains like Doodle Dan and Orphanage agents. One night, the VCPD attempt to take Arena through her allies, but the mad superhero Mr. Awesome breaks free of the police force's restraints, and goes on a rampage, chasing down Arena and her friends, who are assisted by Elle and Lophii Formes. A battle breaks out across the city block, and Mr. Awesome threatens to level the entire city with a meteor dive. Arena's Dreamlights burst forth and she stops Mr. Awesome's assault by putting him to sleep, effectively saving the city. Arena and her entourage of defenders become known overnight as the Entourage D'Aréne, coined by a late night TV host. 'Set' Category:Character Character